Deadly Drinking Pirate: Lemons
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: A simple spin-off to DDP that gives the details on Luffy's heated encounters with the fine ladies on his journey to the end of the sea and become the king. Lemons, as it says in the title.
1. Late Night Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Deadly Drinking Pirate: Lemons

Late Night Fun

"Hey! What is with all this fog!?" Nami shouted in frustration as the ship moved around blindly. But they were still going into the direction the Log Pose is saying; this time, they didn't need to back track again.

"Fog is always here in Whisky Peak. Just be patient and go straight. There are no cannels that make turns here." Mr. Nine said as he and his partner were outside the cabin this time. After all, the crazy chaos weather was left far behind.

"Ssh. Nami, I heard people cheering. I even feel their presence. And they don't feel fear." Luffy then said, using his Haki to scan the area. And once the fog was cleared and buildings were seen throughout the island, there were cheers. Cheers for the pirates coming to their town!

The Straw Hats were confused by how a town could actually be happy to see pirates and even beg them to come to their town. "Please! Don't *ahem!* Ma-ma!" Then there was the 'host' of the crowds coming before he cleared his throat in a dramatic way. "Don't be so shocked! We are the only town in the entire Grand Line that loves pirates! My name is Igaram!"

Apparently, this town actually welcomes pirates to come and party with them as their 'way of welcome'. There was everything for grabs; food, drinks, contests, company and cheering. It was so much that people were dropping like flies. Three cooks fainted to feed the captain before he fell too. Zoro took a nap after only a dozen glasses of sake, leaving Nami to drink twice that much. Usopp and Sanji were too overwhelmed by the company of 'eager' women and too fainted. Gin also took a nap in between drinking and eating. Nojiko was torn away from her little sister and fainted from only half a dozen drinks. Alvida was enjoying everyone riding her frictionless skin like kids on a playground until she fell to too much excitement. Finally, Kaya felt tired from all the fun and napped against Usopp's back, ignoring everyone pointing it out.

But, while the hosts were plotting how to secretly steal and silence this pirate crew, a 'couple' of pirates had other plans.

XXXXX

Nami woke up with one eye, surveying the surroundings. "Coast is clear, what sloppy work." She got up on her feet like a cat from a tree branch. But she did notice one other thing, "What happened to…!?" Nami was interrupted when a pair of hands covered her eyes,

"Guess who~!" Nami smiled and yet didn't answer. She just gently took the hands off her eyes and kissed the man behind her. "Never mind." Luffy said and kissed his girlfriend again, not that Nami minded.

"I knew that you were too smart for these losers." Nami remarked and gave another kiss. Some of that stuff from the drinking contest was making her hot not only under the collar but behind the legs. The kissing was only making her even more excited. They both laughed to see nipples stiffing under Nami's shirt and a budge in Luffy's shorts. "And about the treasure…"

"All on board and locked up." Luffy immediately responded while playfully nibbling on Nami's earlobes, which made Nami moan and giggle even more intense. "All the food is stashed away. All the firearms are broke and useless and no one messed with the ship. And Zoro is having his fun outside and the others are knocked out cold." Luffy continued, placing Nami's hand on his crotch, letting her fondle it while she let him do the same to her chest. All this was building up the pressure and pleasure until Luffy expertly traced a finger down Nami's spine until it reached her womanhood.

"Fuck~!" Nami didn't care if she was heard outside, the feeling shook her very being. "Enough teasing!" Luffy was forced down without resistance and Nami, on top, started to strip while Luffy joined her. Soon enough, both of them were in their birthday suits, kissing each other with the passion of a couple in love. "Rock my world, my King~!"

**Lemons Begins!**

"As your wish, my queen~!" Luffy played along and gently pulled in Nami close. He pressed his nose into her head, taking in the smooth hair threads and lingering shampoo. His hands were gliding along without restriction and with skill that made Nami shiver. Of course, she didn't want to miss out on her own fun. Nami definitely enjoyed to rub her soft hands against the rugged skin of her lover and smeared her face right into his chest to feel the increasing heartbeat from it all.

"Mmph~!" Nami started to moan where she was when Luffy eventually caressed her ass, with both hands. She had to bite her lip at this because it could only mean one thing. When she felt it, her womanhood getting attacked, Nami screamed a muffle in Luffy's hairy chest. It was powerful, enough to make her truly shake like a leaf in the wind. Yet she felt Luffy's strong but gentle hand grasps the back of her head. It helped her look up to a naughty but sexy smile before Nami saw that his other hand was soaked. Nami smelled it, it was her love juices.

"Want some? I am sharing~!" Luffy asked in a deep tone before slowly licking his hand clean and almost instantly, Nami joined him. She couldn't believe that she came on a man's hand and now she was licking her own juices while the man in question was enjoying them too. Nami saw that the fingers were now wet with saliva and thought to clean it with her mouth. Yet Luffy used a finger from his clean hand to stop her on the forehead. "Why these when there is one much bigger~? Just take a look~!"

Nami got what Luffy was saying and once she turned down, she felt herself turn to mush. It was hardly a mushroom, more like a tree root from a stump. And it was all hers to hold. "Enjoy, my queen." One more push was all it took for Nami drop to her knees to taste the marvel before her.

It was thick, heavy and sticky but Nami couldn't care less. Even with both hands, it was hard to hold and hard to lift. For one belonging to a rubber man, it felt more like regular human skin and was still tough. It still smelled like musk, luring Nami in like honey or perfume. At last, her tongue met and Nami got to work.

She licked, from top to bottom and back again. Nami tried to wrap her tongue around every square inch of this king-sized cock. She knew that she was getting to her man by the twitch and moaning through stiff lips. Luffy is trying to act like he can't feel it but Nami was going to show her man that she is woman enough for a king. After enough licking, she grasped it tightly and kissed the tip. Nami tasted what could be the pre-cum and it was divine, she wanted more.

The top of the cock was big, big enough to stretch her mouth but Nami was not scared. She rubbed it against her lips and cheeks until the tip finally entered her mouth. "Ahh~! D-damn~!" Nami heard that loud and clear; Luffy finally felt her mouth on his cock. This got her to use her tongue again but while instead her mouth to further stimulate the tip. Luffy tried to hold it in after the sudden rush from his girl's mouth but the tip was budging. Just one more rush will break the dam. And Nami knew just what to do; she positioned herself, with the experience of her grace and agility, to force the cock through her throat!

"GAHHHAH~!" Luffy felt the pleasure numbing him when it hit and all the pressure building up had shot right out, down Nami's throat and into her belly. The girl in question was trying to take in deep breath through her nose to not suffocate but she also enjoyed the junk going like a rapid river into her stomach. It was making her belly feel warm and full, like after a huge delicious meal. Yet the main dish had yet the come, it was now time for something they both could enjoy.

Nami heard the familiar sound of rubber stretching before feeling hands on her legs and the sudden jerk, turning her body to be parallel to Luffy's. Yet she was not upside down or on the cold ground, Luffy was. Before Nami could finish processing about what just happened, her woman was attacked again. She realized that they were doing the 69 and the giant cock still in her mouth was still hard.

Luffy didn't stir or falter in licking the entrance to Nami's womb, while the latter was struggling to focus on her part. Yet despite the sudden jolt along with the salty tears and snot dribbling down her mouth without stop, Nami felt like the happiest girl in the world. She kept sucking and licking at the giant cock while taking the catch to smell the giant balls attached as well as rub the rock-hard thighs that were just ripping with pure manly muscle. It was too much, Nami felt like she was going to lose her sanity to the sensory overload.

It was at that moment when Nami felt it again, the sudden stream of sperm down the throat. She lost it and felt herself spraying without hold. It was like she was featherweight, just lying on her man, even when his arms extended and switched her to cuddle in. Once they turned to face eye-to-eye, not a word was uttered before their lips meant with passion. Nami didn't even care about smelling herself on Luffy's face. And instead of disgusted at the sight, or Luffy's tongue extending to the length of a frog's, it made Nami feel horny again.

"Thanks for the foreplay, my queen. But I am about to lose myself to all this teasing, are you ready~?" Luffy whispered in her ear, giving off small puffs of breath against the earlobe. Nami felt what could be static, surges on her nervous system canals. And she is loving it. Who knows, Nami might get addicted to it.

"Shut up and fuck me." Nami mumbled at how playful and sexy this was and got a bit impatient. Still, her smile meant that she was up for the real deal. All she could do was remember the size and girth, the tree root itself, before she was pierced in one thrust. "AHH~! AHH~! FUCK~! FUCK, FUCK, AND FUCK~!" Nami could only say so, it was too much to focus away from.

Luffy only lost himself in the pleasure before starting the rhyme of thrusting, moaning at how warm and tight his penis was wrapped. Nami groaned and gasped, feeling helpless to the feeling of raw strength penetrating her womanhood. Yet they still wanted more. They rubbed, fondled and groped. They tried to feel every square inch of each other while still at the main event. They tried different positions to also explore; their favorite was when Luffy will stand with bent knees while carrying Nami in a hover distance above the floor. But the pleasure sucked out the feeling in their legs and they collapsed on the cold floor; that still didn't stop them.

"FUCK~!"

"AAH~!"

That signaled the release and load into the womb, and both pirates fell to the cold floor. They felt their lungs grasping for air and smelled the salty sweat drip down. Yet the monkey was taken by surprise when the cat pushed him to the ground and mounted him. "I am not done yet, my King~! Are you up for more~!?" Nami's seductive smile awoke the fire in Luffy and she felt it get stiff inside her before, "KYAA~!"

Luffy grabbed Nami's hands with his own, moved his hips up and shot his member another foot long, right into Nami's center. After being paralyzed for a bit, Nami leaned down to give another passionate kiss. The tears, snot and drool from that rush and previous foreplay had dripped onto Luffy's face but he didn't care.

After a several moments that went by in a flash, the same feeling erupted once again and they both did their release. This time, Nami settled on something warmer than the floor; both comfortably soft yet seductively hard at the same time. "I... I can't feel my legs…" Nami said with a tone of both discomfort and disappointment yet her face was still blissfully happy and hungry for more.

Yet the worst part was while Nami is just about spent, the same cannot be said about her man and especially the part that makes him a man. 'I am not enough for him. He can't go with just one.' Nami thought to herself, realizing that somethings are too good to be true. Yet before she can speak of her thoughts, "EEP~!"

**(This part of the story is more extreme, even for most M-rated Fanfics. My apologizes for cutting it right here.)**

** Lemon Ends!**

"I can't believe you two." Zoro said with a true deadpan tone while his captain and the navigator ignored that. After how the battle against a hundred bounty hunters ended with a knockout blast, the trio settled on that same rooftop. "I get that we are pirates but seriously?" Despite that, Luffy still poured him another serving of the beverage that was pillaged from the town's winery storage. Zoro prefers sake, nothing too fancy, but this stuff was good enough for a night of fighting a hundred bounty hunters.

And while Zoro was enjoying the good drink, Nami whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "…and I am serious about it, Luffy. I don't mind, one bit." Luffy tried to hold back a trail of blood coming out of his nose. It was something that Luffy couldn't even dreamed of but he told himself that Nami did mean what she said right before Zoro joined them again.

End of Chapter 1.

***Thank you for tuning in! Remember, this is a spinoff to fill in those scenes that I could only tease about as I still wish to keep the original story T-rated. Since I rated this story M instead, I can safely publish these scenes. I may have lost my touch since I haven't made one in quite the while. Just let me know!**

** {I have changed this chapter upon reflection. I will try to reframe from pushing the envelope with my lemons. I promise that I will do much more steamy details in the next lemon and keep it within the limits.}**

** And with this, I will get to work on the next Chapter to Deadly Drinking Pirate and try to update my other latest works. Summer is getting closer so stay tuned!***


	2. The Start of Something Big

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Deadly Drinking Pirate Lemons

The Start of Something Big

_Previously on Deadly Drunken Pirate,_

"_Why?" Robin spoke in a soft tone. "Why are you fighting for me? No one is stupid enough to challenge an Admiral and the World Government, just for me." Luffy started to rub the top of her head,_

_ "I am a man; we're supposed to be that stupid." Luffy said in a sheepish tone, "Besides, I don't mind. Every man worth his salt wants to help out a beautiful woman with her troubles." Luffy then gently cupped Robin on the cheeks and moved her face to his attention. "You are no longer a woman on the run, you are free and no one will ever use you again. I promise."_

_ Almost instantly, Robin was brought to tears; tears not of pain or sadness but overwhelming happiness. Yet the shocker came when she suddenly leaned forward, kissing Luffy on the lips!_

_ After a moment that seemed like forever, Luffy managed to separate his lips from Robin's with his pointer finger. "While I didn't mind that, I already have a girlfriend, Robin."_

_ "Yes, he does." Robin felt like she was truly frozen solid while Luffy braced for the banshee that had plenty to say to both of them. Indeed, Nami looked like she was going to bring a thunderstorm to the one who kissed her boyfriend. "Now why don't we take this away from any prying eyes?" Nami, instead of sending down bolts of thunder, just grabbed the wrists of both Luffy and Robin dragging them away to where they will definitely get an earful. Or will they…?_

_ XXXXX_

_ Meanwhile, _

_ "Damn that kid…" Kuzan was muttering to himself the whole trip from that wall to where he parked his trusty bike. Usually he was as chill as the ice he commands but being showed up and threatened to told on by the same boy was rubbing him the wrong way. "What kind of guts does he have to boss me around? Even if he is the Fist's grandson."_

_ Once the large, lanky man found his bike, Kuzan started to ride on a thin streak of ice. While on the way of leaving Water Seven, he took out that same golden Den-Den Mushi Luffy 'returned' to him. "To think that this little thing is the reason that Mugiwara (Straw Hat) is still one of our government dogs. Just what kind of kid is he?" Kuzan didn't expect an answer and just rode his bike along the ice streak, wondering what trouble will come next for the marines and probably the whole world as well._

A door to a standard bedroom that was actually big enough for a small family had opened. Stepping in were a certain pirate in a straw hat, a ginger head that had a tick mark on her forehead along with a brunette that looked ashamed. The former lady waited until all three of them were inside before shutting the door with a thud. Next, she did was point towards the bed in question with a glare that meant no room for delays. The man sat on one side of the bed while the brunette moved towards the other side but the ginger pointed for her to be on the same side.

Then she walked in front of those two and simply stood in place, with her glare start as strong as ever. "I will be brief and to the point; I am conflicted." She was Nami and she just found her captain and boyfriend getting kissed by a certain grown woman that the party outside was celebrating for. "I want to be angry and disappointed to the point I want to fry both of you worse than a crisp. And yet I can see how you actually fell for Luffy, with everything he has done for your honor, even drag all of us in the middle of enemy territory. Still, you wished to 'thank him' when you knew very well that he seeing someone already."

"I know." Robin finally spoke up while Luffy stayed silent to watch as this turns out; it will be stupid and suicide to get between a peeved girlfriend and the 'other girl' about kissing someone else's boyfriend. "I have no right to try and deny it. I had never felt so wanted and needed before and when Luffy stood me up to an Admiral, I felt like I belonged to him now. I couldn't stop myself…"

"And you kissed him as if he was _your_ boyfriend." Nami spoke up with an emphasis on the word 'your'. Robin nodded, waiting for more scolding and a fist to the face. Instead, the sound of a shirt falling to the ground was heard. And when Robin peered up, she saw Nami stripping! In no time, she was bare naked and yet her stance showed that she was comfortable and confident nonetheless.

Robin felt some blood rush to her head and her cheeks a bit warm to see Nami's bare figure. It was nothing like when two women bathe together, Robin had never seen what Nami looks without any clothes on. It was so much to see that with the untamed orange hair reaching down half past her back but also her toned out physique, with muscles showing on her arms, legs and chest. Her breasts were plump and the nipples were hard, almost to the point of sharpening! Her public hair was shaggy and still sexy to view, with her pussy lips still visible and pink as a piglet. Not the mention that her ass was firm and still round.

"Now that you have seen what belongs to the captain…" Nami speaks in a seductive tone, she pointed towards Luffy. "Take a good look at what he has, ready to go~!" Robin turned slowly and felt her eyes about to bulge out. She had seen men have boners a few times before but this one puts those to shame. It was big and clear that Luffy was aroused but Robin had never seen one so big and still growing that it is making tears in his pants!

Nami giggled to see Robin froze at the sight and made her way to her boyfriend's boner, skillfully removing the trousers and briefs out of the way for the massive meat stick to plop out right into her lips! Not that Nami seemed to mind, in fact she kissed it back and shamelessly rubbed her cheek on the giant cock.

"Don't blink because you are going to see just what this bad boy can do to a woman~!" Nami peeked her eyes out as if to taunt and tease Robin, still motionless, even blowing a faint raspberry at her.

** Lemon Begins!**

Nami took in a deep breath before embracing the cock before her that reached past her mouth and into her throat, yet she moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Robin made herself move to see the budge along the neckline and wondered how good it must feel. Then she saw Luffy's attention on her, something snapped into place. It was like she was in a trance when Luffy motioned her to approach with his index finger, similar to how seductive women entrance men in those adult novels Robin read from time to time.

Robin slowly made her way to the bed and sat down on the bed next to her captain who looked at her with the same eyes. She felt a bit numb, like her senses were shutting down, to the point she barely could feel the tender hand moving up from her back to her hair; Luffy rubbed the top of her head as if she was his pet dog, which she didn't mind one bit. But what got her heart racing was when Luffy moved her head towards his and seized her lips!

Robin couldn't believe that while Nami was still eagerly sucking his cock, Luffy actually kissed her! She was tad worried that she had blew it when she stole a kiss from the captain right after he stroked her heart strings by standing up to Aokiji, telling that monster to stay away from her or else. Robin did notice that there was no actual force in the kiss, but gentleness and the warm sense of welcome. She lost any doubt and dove right into the kiss, with her arms around the thick and warm neck of her new lover.

"Hey! Save some for me too!" Robin removed herself when she heard Nami call out. She was a bit scared that she was going to get it now for kissing Luffy in front of the navigator again. Then again, that tone sounded like a kid waiting her turn rather than a scandalized girlfriend. Nevertheless, Nami crawled up on the bed and got a kiss in with Luffy who didn't even try to fight it.

This left Robin just staring at the sight before seeing that the big cock was soaked yet stiff still. It looked so hard that it was hurting. She wanted to touch it and after shaking a bit, Robin tried to grasp the large member; it was a tad bigger than her hand can hold but she didn't mind. It was like a steel rod that was covered in spit and smelled, but Robin couldn't care when she moved in for a closer look. Before she could collect her thoughts, Robin actually kissed the big cock! She felt so shameful and dirty but the smell and taste somehow kept her from reeling back. Especially when Robin felt a hand on the back of her head, pushing her face to press against the stinking manhood; the weirdest part was that she enjoyed the feeling.

"You really sexy, Robin~!" When she heard that teasing tone, her whole body shivered something pleasurable somehow. Robin was able to move her face towards her captain and his girlfriend, looking down as if proud parents on their little girl. "Now that you have taken the first step, we have to something to tell you." Nami nodded while still holding onto her boyfriend's neck.

Robin didn't know what was going on, it was all making her head spin and her heart beat at the speed of a rocket. "You see…" Nami spoke in a sugary tone despite the circumstances. "Luffy has been the best man a girl like me can ever ask for. Especially in the sack~!" Nami looked so smug which was more puzzling when she soon grew a scowl. "Yet that is our big problem."

Luffy got a scowl on his own face and didn't waste a moment to kiss Nami on the forehead, which barely helped her mood. "One of the very rare times Gramps taught me something without trying to kill me was about our family. When the men in the Monkey Family first reach puberty, we are both beasts in battle and in bed." Robin couldn't believe that Luffy could keep a straight face saying that but didn't make a comment just yet. "It is swell at first but for Nami, my Pretty Kitty…" Luffy couldn't resist cuddling with his girlfriend's hair as if an actual cat's "…it means that I am too much for just one girl." Finally, the bombshell was dropped.

Robin was nervous and anxious about the whole situation but her brain still worked out what was going on. She didn't like the obvious reason they called her into their private room, yet her gut tells her that there is more than it seems, something that might make all this really work out in the end. So, she asks, "Are you making me…your mistress?"

This struck at their hearts hard, shattering them both into several pieces. But someone had to break the ice, "You may call it that but we are as serious as a heart attack, we want you to join us in the relationship. I, a man, had caused a beautiful, smart and sexy woman to fall in love with me and I intend to be responsible for her." When Robin wouldn't move, even the likes of Luffy got frantic, "I mean, if you don't want it-!"

Yet he was taken off guard yet again when Robin embraced and smooched at Luffy with fiery passion. "I do want it, I want you to take responsibility and I want to love you, Luffy! And I want it now!" Robin made it look and sound so sexy somehow and left no room for argument with another passionate kiss.

Taking the cue and the hint, the captain and the navigator got to work. While Robin was still lip-locked, she moaned when Luffy tore off her shirt and bra while Nami tugged down at the trunks and panty. Needless to say, Robin had some good taste in something mature and sexy. In no time, Robin was in the nude and feeling a bit more confident about being bare in front of others.

Her form was near perfect, barely pudgy anywhere. Her breasts were large, maybe a C or close to a D; they were firm yet so soft-looking and not even Gravity could bring those down. Her fair skin was a complete tan, no evidence of suntanning or anything at all; no spots, no zits, no blemishes of any kind. Nami will like to ask for some tips much later. Robin's limbs were also fair, not too skinny or bulky; just looking a bit sensitive for some 'extra fun'. Her ass was thick and round, like miniature beach balls. Finally, her womanhood was a wonder. The lower hair was ruffed up and a bit thick but still sexy; the lips underneath was beautiful, a pure shade of pink and looks waiting to be claimed.

"Uuh…" Robin tried to get her words out with how she allowed herself to be exposed to her new lover and his girlfriend, and that she sees the manhood getting restless at the sight of her nude body. "Do you like…what you see?" She felt a bit ashamed for trying a sexy line that was meant to be said with confidence and sex appeal.

Any fears and doubts were slayed when her breasts were gently groped, causing her to let out a breath she was holding back. "You are a goddess about to become a woman, Robin. We will guide you through it and if you feel like taking charge, we won't stop you." Luffy was practically oozing comfort to smooth Robin's nerves.

Robin then let out another moan when a hand left her chest and moved, or rather hovered, down her toned belly towards the space between her legs. Her entire body shook in pleasure when her womanhood was handled and rubbed with a rough hand. That got her really excited and she wanted to show some love back when her hand returned to Luffy's cock. Her heart warmed up a bit when the member got excited at her touch. Robin was so drowned in pleasure that she forgot that another woman in the nude was watching her enjoy herself.

Nami couldn't at first that she didn't mind watching another woman help herself to Luffy. But she tried not to be the jealous type and instead assured herself that her boyfriend was merely obeying her hidden whims. All she did was get comfy on Luffy's back and whispered, "She looks ready to become a real woman and I want some of that too, don't forget." A kiss was all the answer she wanted.

Then the moment came, and so did the captain with his new lover. Luffy enjoyed the woman juices on his hand while Robin loved the feeling of cum on her face. "Foreplay? Or the big step?" Luffy couldn't resist teasing the panting Robin until the 'look' appeared in her eyes; as in 'the look' that no sane man would argue with.

Luffy's hands grabbed Robin by the ass firmly and lifted her with ease to align her with the one thing that is going to make her a woman. The captain saw that she was awaiting the pain that came the loss of virginity so he seized her lips right before releasing her to fall on his lap with a straight skewer.

It was for a split second but still it was a terrible pain, truly like being cut in half alive. Robin could even smell the blood trickling down her legs as she finally became a woman. Her body became numb to keep the pain down but she could tell that Nami fetched a handkerchief to help wipe away the tears. As for Luffy, he broke the kiss to cuddle Robin as she tried to ignore the stinging feeling down below; despite being in the nude, she felt warm around him, as if a burning fireplace on a winter night.

After a moment, the pain eventually subsided. "You can move if you want, Luffy…" Robin croaked out, still shaken from the experience of losing her virginity, until she let out a moan when Luffy did move. Holding her in his hands on her ass again, the captain slowly but steady moved his cock in and out of the sweet pussy. Sweet sounds of panting and moaning filled the whole room. Nami felt the itch to scratch herself in the sexy spots, wishing for her turn already. "…faster please…" It felt wonderful but instincts kept telling Robin that it could get better.

Luffy's eyes suddenly sparkled in a mischievous way that freaked out Robin a bit until she let out a 'yelp' when she was suddenly on the bed, now in missionary position and the cock of her lover moving at definite fast speeds. It was too much for her, her brain was about mush. All she could feel was the pleasure and her gut telling her that the big moment was coming. Robin wrapped her limbs around Luffy and screamed, "I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Where?"

"Inside!" Robin couldn't believe what she just said until her womb was flooded with sperm while she let loose another burst of water works. And then the adrenaline had died down, she felt that her very eyelids had gotten lead-heavy. Thankfully the bed was in range when she fell onto her back. "Sleepy…sleepy…" Robin could only say until she was out like a light.

As for Luffy, he happened to find the face Robin makes when she sleeps to be yet another part of her mature charm; she still sleeps like a little girl. Of course, his cock was still hard, just a bit messy. He then felt a familiar jolt along his spine when he felt a soft, small hand grasp his manhood and two soft mounds smear themselves on his back.

"That, was the sexist thing yet, Luffy~!" Nami spoke with pure seductiveness, enjoying the response she is getting from her boyfriend. "I hope that you are still ready because I am about double horny. And no sleep until I am satisfied, got it?" Nami didn't even give her captain a chance to respond when she twisted the rubbery neck to kiss his face from where she was kneeing. This may had been Robin's big night but it was just getting wild.

** Lemon Ends!**

XXXXX

The sun's rays pierced through the bindings and landed on a certain black-haired pirate that was napping away in his comfy, warm bed after a long night of partying. He groaned when the light woke him up and got a bit of a headache; he can't get drunk but exhaustion is no joke. But his mood lifted when he noticed who else was under the covers. One of them was a ginger with her head on his shoulder while a brunette was on his chest.

Luffy decided to wake up his girlfriend in a better way than the sun did him, with his finger rubbing around the ear. That sent a shiver down her spine and Nami gently woke up to see the love of her life smile down on her. "Morning Kitty Cat, I hope you had fun."

Nami said not a word and lifted herself up to reveal that she was as bare as she was born. She playfully grasped Luffy by his neck and stretched it to reach face-to-face, so Nami was able to smooch her boyfriend good. "I had the best night of my life, my King~! As long as you stick to your word, I am sticking to _you_." Luffy nuzzled in with Nami who cooed at the sight.

Then they noticed that the other woman, as bare as the first, under the covers was stirring. Nami gently released her boyfriend's elastic neck back to normal length. No reason to scare Robin, not after how the poor woman was last night. Thankfully, that bullet was dodged and she opened her eyes to the man and woman who took her into their bedroom for some 'fun'.

"Morning Robin, you are looking good." Luffy said and got a bit closer to Robin's ear, "How was your big night?" The well-aged woman started the tear right before giving her own passionate kiss to Luffy. She was out the rest of the night but she never forgot how wonderful and intense it was to be Luffy's woman. And while Nami wished that she was the woman in the picture, she settled to relax on her boyfriend and gave Robin a backrub.

"Please…" Robin whispered after releasing the kiss and pressing her face into the sturdy chest, like a girl fearing to lose yet again. "Please let me your girlfriend too. I love you, Luffy." Both pirate captain and navigator looked at each other for support, this was a fragile stage and they can't afford to back out nor make any mistake. Luffy decided to gently moved Robin's face to be level with Nami's, the latter somehow knowing what the lucky man had in mind.

"Robin, we talked about the whole thing last night and we came with a solution." The woman herself looked up with hopeful eyes, ears wide open. "You are not going to be _my_ girlfriend…" And before Robin could break out in tears in this 'rejection', Nami moved to give Robin a kiss of her own! "You are going to be _ours_."

"But…but…I…I…" Robin couldn't process this just yet but a head rub calmed her down a bit. "Does this mean that I will dating Nami too?" Luffy continued to tease Robin with a rub between foreheads this time.

"It means that you are to be lovers with not just my boyfriend but also when we are alone together." Nami responded. "I already have plenty of friends on the ship that I can call my older sisters, including Nojiko. But there was just something about you that attracted me a bit." Nami then got close to Robin's other ear, "And secretly, Luffy loves to watch women play like him and I do."

Robin felt her face get red hot but didn't even make a peep. After a moment, she embraced both Nami and Luffy with fresh tears of happiness. "Thank you, I love you! I love you all!" Luffy and Nami returned the gesture,

"We will shower you with all the love you can ask for Robin, and I promise that you will never be all alone again. Ever." Luffy closed off the romantic morning and settle down with a silent group hug.

End of Chapter 2.

***Hello Everyone. This marks the start of a harem for Luffy. As for the next chapter in this spin-off, it is difficult to say at this point. Please be patient and see you later!***


End file.
